


The House-crossed lovers

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [15]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The House-crossed lovers

"Doesn't it mean anything to you that I would relinquish my claim?"

" _You_ know I'm not marrying you for a title."

"But it's the appearance of impropriety that matters. Well, it matters to my family."

"Remember who I am, Ellayne. We're _always_ going to appear improper."

"Yes, but this way we have their blessing. Otherwise, we're shunned."

"It's not only me they're insulting, you know."

"Ganges, I'm not happy about this either. But I'll do what's necessary so this baby has its father. So you can drop the wounded pride and be a man, or you can get out, now."


End file.
